


A History of Kate

by Jaina



Series: 31 Slices [17]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-17
Updated: 2008-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The history of Kate and how she became who she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A History of Kate

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed with permission the name of Trudy for Kate's mom, from geonncannon's fic The Goth Who Came To Dinner.

Trudy Todd was an interesting woman full of personality. Or at least that was how Kate had heard more than one person who was trying to be polite, describe her mother. Personally Kate thought that her mother was insane, or at least severely kooky.

Trudy Todd raised her children in a free 'no rules' environment. There were no such things as bedtimes or eating all your vegetables. Free thinking was encouraged, and the wilder the idea the better. It was every child's wildest dream come true, except that Kate couldn't stand it.

She couldn't stand the way that the kids at school stared at she and her brothers when they came to school wearing an eclectic assortment of mismatched clothes, or the way that her mother would suddenly starting speaking rapidly about things that made no sense.

The worst times came when something that Trudy Todd said did make sense. It never did at the time, but later on, much later, it would make sense. That frightened Kate the most.

So Kate became fond of the rules. She learned them all and followed them to the letter. She became the person that didn't stand out except for in the way that the excelled. She wore the right clothes and said the right things. She went to church every Sunday that she could manage it and she meant it. Nothing that she did was outrageous or worthy of provoking a raised brow. Not until she met an NCIS agent named L.J. Gibbs.

Then she threw away the life she'd steadily built for herself in exchange for something less exciting but more adventurous. For the first time in years her blood sang through her veins.

When Kate Todd met Ziva David, she was still flowing along in the spirit of this new life, free to take chances and do things that she hasn't even dared to think about in years. Ziva laughed. The cant of her head and the slow, confidence of her smile made Kate want to follow her anywhere and she did for a time.

They met infrequently due to both of their jobs.

Kate tilted her head just so and a shadow fell across Ziva's face. The subtle play of light made Kate frown and she leaned forward to brush a stray strand of Ziva's wayward hair back out of her face. Her thumb caressed the lines of Ziva's cheek as she tucked the hair behind Ziva's ear.

The gesture and something about the way that Ziva was looking at her made Kate remember something her mother had told her as a young child, something that had frightened her greatly at the time, but that she'd long since otherwise forgotten.

"You're the woman my mother warned me about, aren't you?" Kate asked in a low whisper.

"Caitlin-"

Kate silenced her by placing a finger over her lips. In that moment she believed that Ziva would tell her anything she asked, and Kate decided she didn't want to know.

"Don't," Kate said softly as she leaned forwards and kissed her. "Just don't," she murmured as their lips parted for a moment.

She wanted to live.


End file.
